


Aftermath

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something shifts after Zevran gives her the earring, and Sereda doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zevran x Warden week at @zevranology !!

Sereda asks him if the earring is a token of affection, half joking half serious.  She knows how she feels about Zevran, that what started as a spark has turned to love.  It’s a beautiful thing, love, and part of her expects him to appreciate it as he appreciates all beautiful things.

Zevran’s stuttered refusal is as good as admitting that it is.  He looks so terrified that she takes the earring without teasing him any further.  

His fingers brush against her palm as he gives her the earring.  It is a beautiful piece of jewelry, not to mention so meaningful.  She knows that Zevran doesn’t have a lot of physical possessions, and even fewer that have such a long history.  

Her hand closes around the earring, and it’s heavier than she expected.  Or maybe it’s all in her head.  The weight of a love forged under terrible circumstances.  The weight of a love that may very well die before it gets the chance to bloom, given what they’re up against.  She tries not to think about that.

* * *

Sereda keeps it in her pocket at first.  Her ears aren’t pierced and the notion of having someone plunge a needle into her ear makes her a little queasy.  It’s a ridiculous feeling, considering the way she gets stabbed all the time, but she really doesn’t want to have someone shove a needle through her ear.  

She doesn’t like just keeping it in her pocket, though.  Even though she’s constantly checking it, dipping her finger in her pocket to feel the warm metal, she’s worried that it might fall out.  This isn’t something she’s willing to lose.

So she asks every merchant they come across, discreetly, if they have a chain.  The biggest city in Ferelden (she’s pretty sure) and nobody has a chain to sell her.  

“I can have my father-in-law make you a chain,” Gorim offers.  “I know you’re busy with Grey Warden business.”

“Thank you, Gorim.  I really appreciate it,” Sereda says.  

“I’m glad to help you, my lady,” Gorim says.  

* * *

A few days later, she has the gold chain in hand and she carefully threads it through Zevran’s earring.  She puts it on, the clasp snapping shut.  It feels good and right to have this weight around her neck.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she feels… strange.  She’s never been one for fancy jewelry, but she really likes how the earring looks.  It’s nestled nicely between her breasts, which she’s sure that Zevran will appreciate.  

It’s late, so she walks downstairs in her dressing gown.  For some reason, Zevran hasn’t come up to her bedroom at all since he gave her the earring.  That’s pretty unusual behavior, especially because they had been greatly enjoying having access to a bed.

“Is that the earring I gave you?” Zevran asks in apparent surprise.  

“Of course,” Sereda says, her fingers tracing the smooth metal on instinct.  “It took a few days for me to find a chain.” 

“I had thought that, perhaps, you had sold it, which would have been fine, of course,” Zevran says, in a tone that makes it clear that he had been worried.  “You can do whatever you want with it.”

“I want to wear it,”.Sereda says.  “It’s the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I’ve owned.”

“I find it hard to believe, considering you were a princess,” Zevran says.  “I’m sure that you had many fine jewels.”

“And yet, none as fine as this earring,” Sereda says.  

“That is quite kind of you to say,” Zevran says stiffly.  “If you wish, I could pierce your ear.”

Sereda scratches the back of her neck sheepishly.  “I, uh, am kind of squeamish around needles.”

Zevran squints.  “You have extensive facial tattoos.  Are they not made with needles in Orzammar?”

“Yeah… but they don’t go all the way through you when you get tattooed.  It’s definitely different,” Sereda says.

Zevran laughs.  “I suppose that you’re right.  And it does look quite beautiful worn like that.”

“You could see what I look like  _ just  _ wearing your earring,” Sereda says, fiddling with the string on her dressing gown.  “Everyone else is asleep, I think.”

Zevran chuckles uncomfortably as he leans against the wall.  “It seems very dusty in here.  I think not.”

That’s a strange reason to turn her down, considering the amount of times they did it outside.  Of course, he’s free to and she’s glad that he feels comfortable doing it, but it’s just… strange.

“My bed?” Sereda offers.  

“I am quite comfortable here,” Zevran says.  “Surely you have other things to do.”

“Okay then,” Sereda says with a smile.  “If you change your mind. I’ll be awake for some time.”

“You should rest, my dear.  Sleep is very important, and you have a great deal of responsibilities,” Zevran says.

Sereda swallows, trying to shrug casually.  “Me and Alistair haven’t been sleeping well.  I think the archdemon is getting antsy.  It knows that one way or another it’s all going to end soon.”

And doesn’t that make her nervous?  This whole giant world, much of which she hasn’t seen and doesn’t understand, is relying on her to stop the Blight.  It’s enough to make her want to vomit.  She’s excited about fighting another giant dragon, a corrupted god this time, but do the stakes have to be quite so high?  Then again, there probably are no low stakes when it comes to fighting corrupted gods.

“With you slaying the archdemon, of course,” Zevran says, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world.  “It is probably scared.”

The thought makes Sereda’s lips twitch to a slight smile.  “I don’t think archdemons get scared.”

Not like her.

“If not, you will soon teach them to fear,” Zevran says.  

Sereda scuffs her foot on the floor, trying to come up with something else to say.  Since he hasn’t been spending as much private time with her, she misses him, especially since everything really is coming to a head.  It’s not just the sex; it’s all the cuddling and laughing and talking that comes along with it.  There had been plenty of nights when Zevran had come to her tent for sex, and they had ended up talking for hours instead.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sereda says.  “Of course.”

That is a terrible line to continue conversation.  

“So, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sereda says.  

“Goodnight, my dear Warden,” Zevran says softly.  “The earring truly does look beautiful on you.” 

“Thank you.  Goodnight,” Sereda says before turning away.  

She can feel his eyes watching her, and she wonders why he’s suddenly pulled away.  She just wants them to be back to normal.  

* * *

(Weeks later, she understands why he reacted the way he did.  Months later, she hands him a ring.  Not as a proposal, but as the one thing of her mother’s she has.  The one thing of equal value to his earring.)

(Over the years, the gold loses its shine and the metal accumulates dings and scratches, and Zevran offers to buy her a new earring, a new sign of affection.  She laughs and shakes her head, running her fingers over the familiar metal.  Why would she want something new and shiny when she already has what she loves?)


End file.
